Remise en questions
by Patpat
Summary: Shûichi et Yûki en sont encore au début de leur relation et l’adolescent se pose des questions : Yûki l’aimetil ? Ou le considèretil comme une simple distraction ? Un petit monologue intérieur… OS


**Titre : **Remise en questions

**Auteur : **Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Paring : **Yûki Eiri/Shindô Shûichi

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les perso ne sont pas à moi (dommage j'aimerais bien avoir mon petit Yûki rien qu'à moi ! ;p) mais à Maki Murakami.

**Résumé : **Shûichi et Yûki en sont encore au début de leur relation et l'adolescent se pose des questions : Yûki l'aime-t-il ? Ou le considère-t-il comme une simple distraction ? Un petit monologue intérieur…

**Notes :** Konnichi wa ! Voilà il est 15h44 alors que j'écris ces mots donc c'est konnichi wa ! Mais bon, on s'en fout de quelle heure il est puisque quand vous lirez ces lignes, il sera déjà plus tard, ce ne sera même pas le même jour ! Enfin bon, voilà, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que je poste la suite de « Ze veux un bébé ! » je vous propose ce petit OS en POV Shûichi (quelques exceptions avec des bribes de POV Yûki). Comme vous l'avez vu avec le résumé, Shûichi s'interroge sur l'avenir apparemment impossible de sa relation encore pas vraiment déterminée avec l'écrivain de ses dames (Kyah ! Yûki t'es trop beau ! … Bon, ok, je me calme). Même si on sait déjà ce qui va se passer par la suite, c'est bien d'avoir un petit POV Shû-chan qui fait le point sur la situation, non ? Cette fic m'est venue pendant que je faisait la vaisselle (c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis la plus productive) et la scène se déroulait dans ma tête comme un film à l'eau de rose, mais ça m'a paru bien malgré tout alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour la note de fin !

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogue en gras**

_**Remise en questions**_

C'est nu et seul dans un grand lit qui n'était pas le sien que se réveilla Shindô Shûichi. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix et n'avait sur lui qu'un drap qui le couvrait jusqu'au ventre. La nuit qu'il venait de passer n'avait pas été de tout repos et les draps s'en souvenaient (1) ; en effet, ils encore humide de la sueur des deux amants qui s'étaient adonnés au sport de chambre. _4 fois !_ se dit Shûichi. _Une de plus que la dernière fois… C'est pourtant la deuxième nuit que je passe avec lui et ça m'a fait aussi mal. _Les yeux mi-clos, le jeune homme observait le plafond blanc de la chambre, se remémorant les évènements de la nuit passée. Aussi froid que pouvait se montrer Yûki, il adressait toujours des gestes tendres à Shûichi pendants leurs ébats. Malgré ces caresses et le plaisir, le chanteur avait mal. Si seulement il parvenait à se détendre un peu… Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Le sexe, il pouvait s'en passer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait du blond. Il se sentait frustré que son compagnon ne réponde pas à ses sentiments.

_Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi, Shûichi ? Il te l'avait pourtant dit : il n'aime pas les garçons, il n'est pas gay._

_Mais je ne le suis pas non plus_, se répondit à lui-même.

_Et pourtant, t'es tombé amoureux d'un mec ! Si ça c'est pas être gay, je vois pas ce que c'est…_

_Bon, c'est bon ! Mais de toutes façons, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas autant que moi je l'aime. En fait, il ne m'aime pas du tout._

Là-dessus, Shûichi se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son séant. Il était heureux d'avoir passé cette nuit d'amour dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, mais pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose : les sentiments. Il n'attendait pas du blond qu'il soit fou de lui, mais juste qu'il éprouve au moins un peu de… de… de tendresse. Mais il était évident qu'il n'en était rien.

_Il a quand même eu des gestes doux vis-à-vis de moi, et puis, il s'est inquiété pour moi quand j'étais malade… Au point même de venir me voir chez mes parents…_

_Il y a une différence entre s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un et avoir des sentiments… _

_Mais ça montre bien qu'il tient un tout petit peu à moi…_

_N'importe quoi, mon pauvre Shûichi ! Il se serait inquiété autant pour une vieille dame ayant un malaise dans la rue, c'est pour ça qu'il tiendrait à elle._

Le chanteur se passa la main dans ses cheveux roses et la fit glisser sur ses yeux. Il était encore un peu fatigué et puis il était si bien dans ce lit… Il aurait bien prit une douche mais il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, signifiant que la place était déjà prise par le bel écrivain. En attendant, Shûichi se rallongea, essayant de chasser toutes ses questions qui envahissaient son esprit. Mais en vain. Une question parmi tant d'autre le fit douter davantage. Si Yûki n'éprouvait vraiment rien pour lui, pourquoi lui avait-il fait l'amour ? A deux reprises ?

_Mais parce que tu es son petit jouet. Sa nouvelle distraction… Tu apportes un peu de piquant à sa vie sexuelle…_

_Mais quel homme affirmant détester les garçons cèderait à l'un d'entre eux s'il n'avait pas un minimum d'attirance…_

_D'attirance… C'est exactement le mot ! C'est de la pure attirance sexuelle ! _

Shûichi refusait d'admettre cette idée. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'apporter à Yûki quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas ailleurs, avec d'autres partenaires.

_En parlant d'autres partenaires… Il doit en avoir des dizaines ! Tu crois franchement que tu as quelque chose à apporter à un homme comme lui, qui a déjà tout pour lui : un physique de dieu grec, du talent, de l'argent, des belles voitures, de la célébrité, et surtout toutes les filles du Japon à ses pieds ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi !_

C'était vrai. Que pouvait bien lui apporter Shûichi que le romancier n'ait pas déjà ? Lui, il n'avait pas de talent, pas d'argent et surtout, il était clair qu'il ne savait pas très bien s'y prendre au lit… Alors pourquoi s'encombrait-il avec un « sale gamin » ?

_Simple distraction… L'attrait de la nouveauté, certainement. S'il tenait un tant soit peu à toi, mon petit Shûichi, il prendrait la peine de faire attention à ne pas te faire mal quand il te fait l'amour…_

_Mais il répète toujours qu'il n'aime pas me voir pleurer et…_

_Et ? Qui aime voir un ado de 18 piges chialer comme une gamine pour la moindre contrariété ? Lui, il aime pas le scandale alors il est prêt à tout pour que tu veuilles bien ne pas trop la ramener, même si pour ça il doit de sauter…_

_Non ! Même si Yûki est un peu froid, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des gens… C'est pas comme je ne lui disait pas assez souvent que je l'aime…_

_T'en es sûr de ça ? Après tout, ce gars est aussi chaleureux qu'une banquise ! Comme peux-tu être sûr de ce qu'il est du genre à faire ou à ne pas faire ?..._

Shûichi se tourna sur son flanc gauche, tournant le dos à la porte, et tira le drap sur lui de sorte qu'il le recouvre jusqu'aux épaules. Malgré toutes ces vérités, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas si indifférent aux yeux de l'écrivain. Et surtout, il refusait de croire que le destin soit assez fourbe pour mettre sur son chemin l'amour de sa vie et faire en sorte que cet amour ne soit jamais réciproque. Il y avait toujours une raison à tout, et si sa route avait croisé celle de Yûki, alors il y avait une chance pour que…

_Arrête de te faire des illusions ! Tu perds ton temps ! Trouves-toi une gentille qui t'aimera et qui ne te fera jamais de peine, ne te martyrisera jamais… Pas comme lui. Il est froid, insensible, égoïste… Ce serait un miracle si un jour tu parvenais à te faire aimer de lui !_

_Y'a que les psychopathe qui ne trouveront jamais l'amour, et encore ! Je refuse que lui, qui est si beau, si intelligent, si…_

_Gentil ? Haha ! Tu veux me faire mourir de rire, là !_

_D'accord, peut-être pas gentil… Mais de toute façons, je refuse qu'il ne connaisse pas l'amour ! Même si je dois me faire martyriser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je lui donnerais tout mon amour, pour qu'il sache que malgré tout, je suis sûr qu'il est quelqu'un de bien…_

_Et que feras-tu si ce n'est pas vers toi qu'il tournera son amour ?_

_Au moins j'aurais réussi à lui redonner envie d'aimer ! Et c'est tout ce que je veux !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Cette espèce de petite voix qui s'était insinuée en lui s'était enfin tue pour de bon. Shûichi ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était enfin tranquille, si tranquille qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'eau dans la salle de bain avait cessé de couler et que des bruits de pas sourds se faisaient entendre sur la moquette de la chambre.

C'était Yûki, habillé comme à son habitude d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, qui vint s'asseoir sur le remord du lit, derrière Shûichi. Comme le garçon lui tournait le dos, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était réveillé (surtout qu'en plus Shû avait les yeux fermés !). En revanche, le chanteur remarqua la présence de l'écrivain dès lors que celui-ci s'assit sur le lit. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il continua de lui tourner le dos, silencieux et immobile. Yûki, quant à lui, tira une cigarette du paquet qu'il n'avait pas oublié de glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Il l'alluma et en tira une longue taffe, dont il soupira un petit nuage de fumée. Ce petit crétin dormait encore. N'empêche, il devait être fatigué après avoir chouiné toute la nuit des « Ca fait mal ! J'vais mourir ! ». Et puis quatre fois d'affilé, ça devait être trop pour ce gamin décidément pas du tout endurant. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire moqueur avait de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il se laissait envahir par ce mioche capricieux qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour un oui et pour un non. En tous cas, une chose était sûre, il était mignon quand il dormait. Silencieux et mignon ! Certes, là, il lui tournait le dos et il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il l'avait déjà vu dormir : il y avait cette expression de sérénité sur son visage, et ce petit sourire qu'il semblait adresser aux anges dans son sommeil, même s'il soupirait alors le nom de Yûki. En repensant à cette image, Eiri sentit les battements son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de calmer les pulsassions frénétiques dans sa poitrine, mais il ne parvint au contraire qu'à les faire passer à un rythme encore plus effréné. Comment cet abruti pouvait lui faire autant d'effet rien qu'en dormant ? C'était pourtant qu'un sale gamin ennuyeux qui lui traînait dans les pattes à longueur de temps en quémandant des baisés et de l'affection. Tout ce qui l'agacé… Mais à chaque fois il cédait. Pourquoi ? Comment Shûichi avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui ? Une larme, un chagrin, et Eiri culpabilisait, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Tout, même à aller à Kyoto voir son père ! Personne, pas même sa sœur Mika, n'avait réussi à obtenir ça de lui. Personne à part Shûichi. Yûki finit sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans le cendrier sur le chevet prêt de lui, de son côté du lit. Puis, il se tourna vers Shûichi qu'il croyait encore endormit mais qui demeurait toujours silencieux et immobile. De son côté, Shûichi se demandait ce que Yûki pouvait bien faire dans son dos car il était resté assis là pendant un long moment à fumer, sans bouger, mais là, à en juger par les mouvements du matelas, il avait bougé sans pour autant se lever. Soudain, il sentit le drap qui le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules descendre jusqu'à hauteur de sa taille. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Le chanteur eut bientôt sa réponse quand il sentit la main douce et chaude de son amant glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et descendre jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle descende un peu plus loin, elle remonta tout aussi lentement et délicatement qu'elle était descendue. Elle s'attarda longtemps sur sa nuque. Shûichi ne disait rien, et frémissait au contact de la peau de Yûki. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité et en confiance. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le souffle chaud de l'écrivain derrière son oreille. Puis, les bras puissant du blond entourèrent doucement Shûichi. Le garçon à la chevelure rose laissa aller contre le torse de son amant en soupirant…

**Yûki… **gémit-il en se blottissant contre ce dernier.

**Tu dormais pas ! **s'étonna Eiri.

**Non, je réfléchissais…**

**Ah ! Et à quoi ? **

**A toi…** répondit Shûichi.

**Et ?**

**Et je suis content d'être dans tes bras… Je m'y sens à ma place… Et je ne laisserais personne d'autre me la prendre, cette place !**

Yûki esquissa un petit sourire. Il sentait monter en lui un sentiment de soulagement en entendant ces mots venant de Shûichi. Il resserra son étreinte et glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme.

**Je t'aime, Yûki.**

_Moi, je sais pas si je t'aime, mais je sais que je ne te laisserais pas partir… Comme tu l'as dit : cette place, c'est la tienne._

**Ndlr :** (1) Ca ne vous rappelle pas une chanson d'amour un peu kitch ? lol.

**Notes :** C'est choupi, hein ? Voilà un petit exemple de ce à quoi je pense en faisant ma vaisselle ! lol. Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est aussi en faisant ma vaisselle (et aussi en cours de philo) que j'ai imaginait la suite de « Ze veux un bébé » qui sera un OS autrement plus long que les celui-là, je vous assure. Sinon, allez jeter un coup d'œil à « Chantage », une fic de Bakazaruaddict que je traduit. Et puis laissez-moi une petite review pour cet OS, ça me fera plaisir ! Have fun and peace ! Pat' XXX


End file.
